


Broken mirror

by GreyWeeknds



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been fifteen years since Violet told Tate to disappear, but he never told her that his heart never left her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken mirror

It’s been fifteen years now. Fifteen years since she told me to disappear. I thought that it would hurt less the more time went by, but I had been wrong. Every time I see her delicate skin shimmering prettily against the sun I feel this stone falling down in my stomach. It’s my fault that she’s stuck here; it’s my fault that she’s the bird in this horrible cage. If it hadn’t been for me then she could have been like Addie, finally free.

Sometimes my mind plays me a trick, because I’m not sure if I’m just imagining stuff or if it’s real. When I watch her there’s these small glimpses where I’m certain that our glances meet. Even though it only lasts for a second or two, I’m sure she noticed me.

I see her dad patting her on her shoulder while he says something that I can’t hear. I feel how I’m feeling even worse when I see him. So much hurt and sorrow I exposed him trough, it’s remarkable that he hasn’t told me yet to go away. But he only ignores me, and that’s even more painfully than when Violet told me to just perish. Because she did it in the heat of the moment, angry and scared she yelled a farewell to me. But Ben hates me, when he sees me he have this disgust in his eyes that screams how much he just wants me to go and die again, multiple times if it would be possible.

 _‘_ _I used to think you were like me. You were attracted to the darkness. But, Tate you are the darkness.’_ Those words are still stuck in my head, glued into my mind. She had been right all along, even though I wanted to prove her wrong I couldn’t. Because I was the devil, I had destroyed her heart unknowingly. I wasn’t worthy her love, and I never would be. This was my judgment, being a broken mirror waiting for her to repair me.

She looks even more beautiful now than I ever thought would be possible. Lately she’s finally beginning to smile, that smile that makes the thing in my chest beat like crazy. Her eyes are two big brown calming orbs; she has the appearance of a deer. When I was still allowed to touch her, kiss her, I told her how fragile she looked like. Like this vase that was standing too near the edge on the table and if I weren’t gently enough she would break. At that time she had only laughed at me, telling me how weird I was. But she had liked my oddity; she said that it was the thing that made me special. Now though, now it was the one thing that scared her away from me.

“I love you Violet, please see me.” I pleaded silently.

But my pray was unrequited, and to be honest I hadn’t really thought anything else. That time fifteen years ago I blew my shot, I had pushed the vase over the edge and I was the reason why she couldn’t be fixed. It was fate to stand here, observing the love of my life as she moved pass hers. I took one final breath before I turned around and walked down to the dark and cold basement again, the place where I was allowed to be left alone. That was the only place where the other ghosts didn’t went to. Because everybody just dismissed me now, and I wasn’t actually worthy any better treatment. I closed my eyes and whished that I could dream for just one night, that would be the only way for me to be nearer her. But I was dead, and it was my caste to lie down on the ground crying myself in infinity. 


End file.
